The invention relates to a revolving tool holder or turret for use in or with a rotary machine, such as a lathe or drill.
The type of tool holder with which this invention is concerned has a base member disposed on the cross-slide rest of the rotary machine, the base member being rotatable in relation to the cross-slide rest about a first axis of rotation; the rotary head or turret head is disposed on the base member, and it rotates about a second axis of rotation, which is inclined to the first axis of rotation by an offset angle.
The rotary head has two rings of tools, including a first ring of tools whose shank axes lie on the surface of an imaginary cone, the vertex of which lies on the second axis of rotation, the vertex angle of the cone when bisected and added to the angle of offset, resulting in a right angle.
It is known to provide the second ring of tools on a separate rotary head. The axis of rotation of this second rotary head lies at a right angle to the rotary axis of the firstmentioned rotary head. The second rotary head of this prior-art device requires a separate rotational device.
An important object of the invention is to simplify the construction of the above-described rotary head.